Gar Logan (Krypton-Infinite)
Garfield "Gar" Logan is a Kryptonian, a former member of Doom Patrol and a founding member of the second incarnation of the Titans. Gar is a minor protagonist in Iron Man 2, one of the titular protagonists of Titans, acting as the secondary tritagonist of season one. Biography Birth Gar Logan was born on his homeplanet of Krypton but for unknown reasons was sent to Earth. Arrival on Earth Around 2005, Gar arrived on Earth. Living With Doom Patrol In 2018, Gar robbed a Visions Electronics store, stealing multiple Xbox video-games, while in the form of a tiger. He was promptly discovered by a security guard and attacked, but managed to flee unscathed. Turning back into human form, Gar quickly ran away from the crime scene. Meeting Rachel Roth While attending Scooters Roller Skating Rink 2 days later, Gar noticed a girl playing on a pinball machine. They befriended one another and Gar complimented her moves in the game with the tracker lane and gave her a tip on playing the game, encouraging her to target the camera sequel. Both awkwardly introduced themselves, with Gar learning that her name was Rachel as well as complimenting one another's hairstyle. Rachel got a bullseye club in the game, exciting both of them. Gar would later witness an argument between Rachel and one of her guardians alongside another guardian of her's, and eventually had to leave, leaving him disappointed and saddened. Personality Gar Logan is introduced as a shy, awkward, and nerdy teenager who loves video-games, vintage films, and many things related to pop culture, with Rachel Roth affectionately deeming him a geek, something he proudly embraces, being a very intelligent, albeit socially awkward individual, as he sometimes gets nervous and babbles. Due to his isolated upbringing, Gar is exceptionally kind-hearted, friendly, innocent, caring, brave, charismatic, and possesses a strong sense of justice, honor, empathy, honesty, patriotism, good morals, and innate selfless benevolence. As seen when he met Rachel, Gar was willing to risk his own safety to provide shelter to the former, despite barely knowing her. Gar is also loyal, especially towards his mentors, being sure not to cross any boundaries. However, depending on how serious the situation is, Gar is willing to do what he feels is best, even if it causes him a great deal of uncertainty, such as when he was prepared to attack Dr. Niles Caulder, the man who helped save his life when the latter’s mad scientist tendencies caused him to go through with a medical procedure Rachel didn’t what to go through, which also cemented his friendship with her. Gar can also be protective as well, having faced an unfortunate amount of physical assaults because of his loyalty and willingness to protect and fight alongside those he cares about. As shown in a majority of his exchanges with Rachel, especially regarding her misfortunes, Gar can also be sympathetic and empathetic. Gar is described as someone who complements Bruce Wayne's intellect, both when it comes to empathy, as Dick Grayson claims its not the latter's strong suit, and science and academics in general, affectionately called a "boy genius" by other members of Doom Patrol. He is also generally someone who is regularly late. Whether intentional or not, Gar tends to be comical, usually lightening intense and awkward situations with his sense of humor. He possesses knowledge of just about every superhero and vigilante and has even expressed an interest in wanting to meet Batman (despite being somewhat horrified by the latter’s crime-fighting tactics) and being a Robin. In addition, he was also able to identify Donna Troy’s former identity as Wonder Girl by witnessing her using her lasso. Although he is granted with special abilities that can benefit him in battle, possesses immense powers that allows him to destroy the world, and is overall an incredibly powerful being that terrifies even the likes of Trigon, an extremely powerful interdimensional demon, Gar comes across as a pacifist, is a vegan, and has become quite averse to violence. Hence, Gar was traumatized after accidentally killing a man (even if it was someone who had relentlessly tortured him and was trying to kill his friends), albeit in self-defense. He has even questioned whether it has negatively affected the impressions he has on other people. Overall, Gar is a wholesome teenager with somewhat of a rebellious streak, having repeatedly sneaking out to steal video-games in order to satisfy his hobbies and craving for all things pop-culture, although he never tried to hurt or injure individuals during these “adventures”. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': Due to his heritage and multiple circumstances, Gar Logan is granted many powers and abilities that surpass the capabilities of humans and Meta-Mutants alike, making him Doom Patrol and the Titan’s most powerful member. Overall, Gar is an incredibly powerful being who has yet to reach his full potential (which is stated to be among the most powerful beings in the universe), which is so great that it terrifies even the likes of Trigon, an extremely powerful interdimensional demon, having at one point in the future imprisoned the evil being in his realm. **'Meta-Mutant Physiology': As a result of his growing powers, contact with The Congo Virus, and Dr. Niles Caulder’s experimental medicine, Gar Logan’s biology was altered, turning his hair green, and freeing his ability to transform into animals. ***'Animal Attributes Mimicry': While in his animal forms, Gar can also mimic the abilities of the creature he has become, granting him an intuitive understanding of the animal and what abilities they might possess that would be useful in a situation. As a tiger, Gar’s bite is strong, enough to throw a grown man around and tear through flesh, is fast and agile, and is resistant to cold temperatures, while also protruding a set of claws, although it is possible the first three traits were enhanced, since even when not in a tiger form, he possesses these abilities. As a snake, Gar is stealthy and is capable of healing at a greater rate, although he already possesses a healing factor when not transforming. ***'Shapeshifting': Gar is able to shapeshift into the form of a tiger, albeit colored green. It is hypothesized by Dr. Niles Caulder that by unzipping his DNA and rearranging it, Gar is able to shapeshift, whilst his form of a tiger is pathological due to his love for tigers. When transforming, Gar’s iresis turn green. After Trigon healed him, Gar’s mental block was removed, unlocking his ability to morph into other animals, such as a snake, which he transformed into while trying to stealthily approach Rachel Roth to free her from her father’s control. **'Kryptonian Physiology': Trigon stated that Gar Logan is a member of the Kryptonian race and thus will become one of the most powerful beings in the universe. ***'Accelerated Healing Factor': ****'Contaminant Immunity': ***'Invulnerability': **** Self-Sustenance: **** Extreme Temperature Resistance: **** Elemental Resistance: **** Atmospheric Adaptation: ***'Reverse-Photosynthesis': ***'Superhuman Smell': ***'Superhuman Speed': Trigon likened Gar's speed as being faster than a speeding bullet, the velocity of which is between 600 and 5000 feet per second. **** Accelerated Perception: **** Superhuman Reflexes: *** Superhuman Stamina: *** Superhuman Strength: Trigon likened Gar's strength as being stronger than a locomotive, which weigh between 299, 000 to 435, 000 lbs. **** Superhuman Leaps: Trigon likened Gar's jumps as capable of leaping over "tall buildings in a single bound". **** Thunderclap: Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Gar Logan holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius to the point of being at computational levels. Even without his powers, Gar's mind works sharply and with extreme speed, far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. During his time with Doom Patrol, Gar was nicknamed a boy genius. **'Expert Physician': Having assisted Dr. Niles Caulder for 2 years, Gar possesses some level of medical knowledge, being able to assist in Shyleen Lao’s operation and remove Koriand'r’s incubation. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Despite not having any formal combat training, Gar Logan is a formidable fighter when facing opponents due to his tremendous strength and various powers. At some unspecified point in the future, Gar’s hand-to-hand combat skills proved to be so great that he managed to overpower the extremely powerful Trigon, who was capable of defeating the entirety of the Titans without much difficulty with mediocre effort, and imprison him to the point where the latter was terrified at the prospect of even having to fight Gar. Only Rachel Roth was capable of this other feat and only because she was Trigon’s daughter. *'High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will:' Gar Logan has a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation, having been raised by a kindly family. He was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. He has proven to possess an incredible tolerance for pain. As a result, Gar is possibly the most emotionally stable Titan. *'Intimidation': Throughout his future career as a superhero, Gar Logan commands an intimidating presence to the point where he is feared even by someone as powerful as the interdimensional demon Trigon. Relationships Family *Mother † *Father † Allies *Titans - Friends and Teammate **Dick Grayson/Robin I - Friend and Leader **Rachel Roth - Best Friend and Teammate **Jason Todd/Robin II - Teammate *Koriand'r/Starfire - Friend and Teammate *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Hank Hall/Hawk *Dawn Granger/Dove Enemies *Trigon - Attempted Enthraller, Attempted Killer, and Future Prisoner **The Organization ***Adamson ***Nuclear Family ****Nuclear Biff ****Nuclear Dad ****Nuclear Mom ****Nuclear Sis ****Nuclear Step-Dad Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles Category:Pure Good Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Animals Category:Dreaded Category:Male Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Superheroes